¿Que hará Dixie Galaxy?
by Narcotic Candy
Summary: Soy tributo en los 64 Juegos del Hambre, puedes llamarme Dix. Cuando me presenté voluntaria el día de la Cosecha, prometí que devolvería a mi compañero a casa, vivo. Lo que no imaginaba, es que tendría que matar a uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido.


**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! (Hola Don José, ¿pasó usted por mi casa?, y no continuo porque pensaréis que se me ha ido la pinza) Ya sabéis lo que viene ahora: ¡El copyright! Ni soy Suzanne Collins ni su maravillosa saga de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece (aunque podría, ¿eh? *codazo codazo, guiño guiño.* Si así fuera no habrían pasado ciertas cosas tristes que han pasado en Sinsajo), esto solo es una historia que se fue formando poco a poco en mi cabeza al leerme el primer tomo, y preguntarme que habría ocurrido en los anteriores Juegos de otros años. Como veis, el título del fic no está muy inspirado que digamos. En fin, dejo de daros la tabarra. ¡Disfrutad mucho!**

**Prólogo**

La sangre me quema las venas, y el ruido del último cañonazo me retumba en los oídos. Tenía que matarle. Tenía que matarle y lo sabía desde el principio. No me quedaba otra alternativa si quería devolver a Birdy a casa. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir asco hacia el cuchillo que aun tengo a mi lado, y hacia las manos que lo han empuñado. Mis manos.

Los zumbidos del aerodeslizador me atraviesan el cerebro de lado a lado. Están sobre mí, en lo alto de un cielo artificial, y quieren llevárselo. ¡NO! No quiero que lo metan en una caja de cartón con un código de barras, ni que lo lleven de vuelta a su distrito, al menos no así. ¡NO QUIERO!

Escucho las voces lejanas de los encargados de recoger los cadáveres, y casi puedo ver los ojos desorbitados de los espectadores. ¿Qué hará Dixie Galaxy? ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?

Entonces miro hacia arriba y lo veo. Su gigantesca fotografía proyectada, con esa mirada hermética que encierra tantas cosas, acompañada de su nombre y número de distrito, demostrando que todo ha acabado para él y que no hay vuelta atrás, por mucho que yo me empeñe en lo contrario.

En los Sexagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre solo quedan dos tributos. Masculino y femenino. Rubio y pelirroja. Protegido y protectora.

La cara redonda de Birdy está manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos y su ropa, y las lágrimas se diluyen con la tierra en sus mejillas de porcelana. Me mira y tiene miedo, miedo por lo que vaya a pasar. Yo también, todos en casa lo tienen.

Pero deberíamos estar acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones ¿no?, son ya sesenta y tres años de miedo y retransmisiones. No…nunca nadie se acostumbra a ello. Nadie, y si alguna vez os han dicho que, cuando estás cerca del final, tu vida se muestra como una serie de diapositivas, una película privada, os han mentido descaradamente.

Porque no son diapositivas ni mucho menos, son explosiones y picaduras de rastrevíspulas, son gritos de dolor y charlajos degollados, son regueros de sangre y cadáveres quemados. Son Los Juegos del Hambre en estado puro.

Justo antes de que los flashbacks me inunden en estallidos, escucho la voz carismática e intrigante de Claudius Templesmith:

-¡El público está al borde del colapso! ¡En la arena solo quedan dos tributos: Bluberd Perkins y Dixie Galaxy! ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Su voz se va extinguiendo poco a poco, y los recuerdos me golpean desde dentro.

**¡YEEEY-HOOO! Bueno, aquí está el prólogo del primer fanfic largo que escribo en serio en toda mi vida. ¡Estoy emocionada, EUFÓRICA! Espero que conforme lo vayáis leyendo le cojáis el gustillo y os encante tanto como a mí escribirlo. El primer capítulo lo intentaré subir lo antes posible (y escribirlo, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo empezarlo XP).**

**¡Y ahora ha llegado la hora de que dejéis un review (porfi /)! ¿O quizás preferís lanzarme tomates podridos y piedras? (TT^TT) Lo dejo a vuestra elección. ¡Besos y quesos!**

**P.D.: ¡AH! Se me olvidaba decir que cuando suba el primer capítulo pondré (si averiguo como) en mi profile un dibujo de Dixie y de Birdy o fotos de actores que se les parezcan. **

¡GRACIAS POR LEER, SEAS QUIEN SEAS, (_*cough, cough*_y dejar un review_*cough, cough*_), ACABAS DE HACERME FELIZ, MUCHOS BESOS!


End file.
